The Odds
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: I'm writing a series of oneshot songfics. THEY ARE REQUEST-DRIVEN! if you want one, pm me.


**Title:** Hips Don't Lie

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I own my OC Jaycee and a few new ones you don't know. Everyone else belongs to themselves. I am in no way making money off of this. And i don't own the WWE franchise.

**Summary:** I'm currently inspired to write. So i'm writing oneshot to songs that i cant get out of my head. They aren't superstar/diva pairing. i like those, but i prefer superstar/OC pairings instead.

**These are request driven!!! If you want a oneshot, then just pm me with some basics. I promise i will deliver! If not, then i will resort to superstar/diva pairings to finish off the songs.**

This one is David Hart Smith/OC. Enjoy.

_**

* * *

**_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

The club was crowded, mainly with his coworkers but still. The entire room seemed hazy as the people he worked with drank, chatted or danced.

Bringing the beer bottle to his lips, David watched with amusement as his cousin danced up to his best friend and tugged on his arm.

"Ty! Come dance with me!" She continued to dance on the spot, all the while holding onto Tyson's arm. "Please?"

Tyson rolled his eyes but drained his own beer bottle and set it on the table. Natalya squealed and dragged the poor fellow out onto the floor. A flash of gold sparkled a few feet away from them and David rested his gaze on the girl.

She was new to the WWE family, a personal assistant to several of the superstars and divas. Rumor had it that she was the younger sister of one of the superstars and the surrogate sister of many of them. And from the way everyone seemed to be very protective of the young woman, the rumor had to be true.

Her blonde hair was slightly disheveled as she twisted and turned with the beat of the song. His eyes were instantly drawn to her hips which swayed and rolled. It was hypnotizing, the way she could move with the song.

"I'd stop that if I were you." A voice chirped from his right. David jumped in his spot and his head snapped to find the speaker. Michelle looked out of place with her perfectly curled blonde hair and outfit that screamed 'Paris runway' rather than 'sweaty club.'

The blonde woman sat down next to him, a smile gracing her features.

"You keep staring at her, and you will have her brothers on your ass." She said this with a smile on her face, but the brunette man knew she was serious.

"Brothers?" He asked.

"Her biological brother is Dolph. Haven't you seen them together?" She flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. Come to think of it, he had seen them together, many times. They often rode to arenas together. She was even his personal assistant.

David nodded, finally understanding. Michelle smiled gently and patted his arm.

"But if you like her, that shouldn't stop you." With a final smile, she left him to his thoughts.

_And i'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't like_

_And i'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Callie grinned to herself as she let herself get lost in the music. Originally, she hadn't wanted to come out to the club with everyone else. Melina and Maria had forced her, but she was glad they did. As soon as they had gotten there it seemed, Mel had pulled the blonde out onto the dance floor.

The song ended, and with a wave of her hand, the blonde woman made her way over to the bar. Ordering her usual drink of coke, she turned and leaned againt the smooth wood, watching everyone. She grinned as she saw a flash of red followed by bright blonde.

Maria ran up to her friend, giggling, Dolph a few steps behind her. He kissed his sister on her cheek in greeting as he ordered himself a beer.

"Cal, you will never guess what Michelle just told me!" The usually bubbly red head was even more hyper than usual as she clutched her friends arm.

Shooting her brother a quick grin, Callie extracted her arm from her friends vice like grip.

"What did you learn from 'Chelle, Maria?" She was patient with her friend, knowing that she was slightly tipsy.

"DH Smith was staring at you while you were dancing with Mel! Isn't that cute?" Maria giggled again, while Dolph's eyes narrowed.

"Who was staring at my baby sister?" He set his beer bottle down with a little more force then necessary, and turned towards the two girls. Maria calmed down enough to exchange a knowing look with her friend before pivoting on her heel to face the blonde man.

"No one dear. Now let's dance." Grabbing her boyfriends hand, she let him lead the way back to the dance floor, but not before turning around and mouthing 'we will talk later!"

Callie finished off her drink and watched the crowd. Melina had turned to Gregory Helms after her friend left, and the two were dancing particularly close. Making a mental note to ask the Latina about it later, she continued to scan the room, her eyes finally locking on someone.

David Hart Smith was sitting in a booth on one of the platforms, staring at her. Hazel eyes locked with blue and the blonde woman smirked. Walking back out onto the dance floor, she grabbed the hand of one of her friends and started dancing.

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

David couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was intriguing as well as beautiful. Her hair was only a shade or two darker than her brothers, but they had the same light blue eyes. She wasn't short, but even without standing next to her, the brunette man knew he towered over her by at least a foot if not more.

And the way her hips moved with the music was hypnotizing and only drew him in even further. He continued to watch her as she walked back out onto the dance floor, this time dancing with Morrison.

His eyes strayed over to Maria and Dolph, who had moved back over to the bar. Gathering his courage, he drained his beer and stood up. The short staircase that led down to the main floor was a shorter walk then he expected.

The song had changed by the time he reached her and John had left to dance with Michelle. She was dancing by herself, but she didn't seem to care. She was just having fun.

"You gonna ask me to dance, or what?" Callie asked, deftly turning around, all the while continuing to dance to the music. David cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem to be dancing fine by yourself." He said with a grin, before sticking out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

The brunette man held his breath as he waited for her to reply. The look on her face was unreadable. Her face suddenly broke out into a grin as she took his hand.

David released the breath he was holding as the blonde woman pulled him to a different spot on the dance floor.

And it was times like this that Callie was glad she had taken so many dance classes.

* * *

like i said. These are request driven! if you want one, pm me the basic details like who your OC is and who you want them to be paired with!

thanks!!


End file.
